The Phantom of Prussia
by Lady Locke
Summary: What happens when Canada finds an old soundtrack on his iPod? Add Prussia to the mix, and you have the makings of a singalong. PruCan


**Quick Note: If you have a Phantom of the Opera Soundtrack, listen to it! You'd get the air and mood of what's going on. **

"Mattie!"

"Yes?" a strained yell from upstairs echoed. An organ swelled faintly in the background. That confused Gilbert. He knew full well that Mattie had no organs in his house, let alone in his room. Gilbert made his swift, mostly silent way up to Matthew's room. Upon reaching Matthew' s room, Gilbert found the source of the organ. Matthew's iPod was playing an eerie, yet oddly familiar tune. Loudly. That was why Matthew didn't notice Gilbert enter.

"Angel I hear you, speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me." Matthew continued to hum along, almost perfectly matching Christine Daae's notes. Gilbert noted the white mask on the album artwork, suddenly remembering it as The Phantom of the Opera. It was American movie Francis had showed him once. Despite the overwhelming sappy-ness of the plot, Gilbert had remembered most of the songs.

"Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside." Matthew whirled around in surprise, shocked that Gilbert was leaning in his door frame. But what surprised him more was the richness of Gilbert's voice. His surprise made him completely miss the next two lines. Gilbert looked slightly crestfallen. "C'mon Mattie, keep singing! See, I am your angel, come to me angel of music." Gilbert looked predatory, smirking as his voice overpowered the Phantom's voice in power and darkness. This time, Matthew joined at the start of the next song.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice witch calls to me, and speaks my name." Gilbert seated himself next to Matthew listening with an odd glow in his eyes as Canada unleashed a voice from heaven.

Gilbert pulled Matthew up off of his bed and led him around his room before seating Matthew in a chair, leaning over it and nearly overwhelming Canada with his voice, expression, and indeed, the way he was standing. "Sing once again with me, our strange duet, my power over you grows stronger yet. And thought you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind."

Oh my Gods. How on earth can he do that? And smirking too? Oh God. Matthew let out a small whimper of longing before collecting himself and asking Gilbert in a shaking voice, "Eh, how do you know that song?"

Somehow, with out dropping his seductive "Phantom Voice" and still keeping in time with the music Gilbert replied, "Francis showed it to me on~ce, long time ago." Unable to take it anymore, Matthew pushed himself backwards into the chair, but Prussia matched him shrinking back by leaning forward, his hands were on the armrests of the chair, making escape for Matthew impossible. Figuring that it was eaters to go along with whatever Gilbert had in mind , Matthew continued the next line; he was so happy he hadn't turned red at how sexy Gilbert looked right now. "Your sprit and your voice," Gilbert's voice joined, powerful and dark. This gave Matthew the courage to push Gilbert up, standing beside him. "The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind!"

"In all your fantasies, you always knew, that man and mystery, "

"Were both in you."

Gilbert's voice dropped as he pulled the sheets off of Matthew's bed, gently setting him on the bed. Gilbert listened, closely following Matthews voice as he brought a new light to the dark song. "The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind."

"Sing, my angel of Music," for Matthew, Gilbert's voice was plenty reason to comply. Matthew closed his eyes and lost himself in the song.

"SING FOR ME." Gilbert's voice recalled primeval power, commanded that whoever heard it to obey.

Matthew opened his eyes, the song over. The lights were out, and Gilbert was nowhere to be seen. Fervently hoping he hadn't left, Matthew whispered, "Gilbert?"

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation." This time Gilbert's voice was low and dark. It swelled with a power that Matthew was quite content to lose himself in. Silently listening, with his eyes closed, Matthew jumped about a foot in the air when Gilbert slid his hands onto Matthew's shoulders. His voice dropped to a husky whisper in Matthew's ear, "Softly deftly, music shall caress you." Matthew was quite sure that music wasn't the only thing caressing him. As the song continued Gilbert slowly ran his hands up and down Matthew's torso, eliciting a soft moan from the blond.

Matthew didn't even notice the end of the song, but he did notice when Gilbert stood up, knelt on the floor before Matthew, took his hand, kissed it, and asked Matthew, "May I have this dance?" Oh. The song was Masquerade.

"I don't know how… sorry." Gilbert noticed the blond's slumped shoulders and pulled him to his feet.

"Let me teach you." Placing Matthew's hand on his waist, and taking his right hand in his own Gilbert stepped forward, driving Matthew's right foot backward a step. Then Gilbert's left foot took a step to the right. Matthew stumbled after Gilbert's smoothy gliding feet, wondering how he could step so smoothly and still sing. "… turn of lips, swirl of gown. Ace of hearts, Face of clown. Faces! Drink it in, drink it up 'til you drown in the light." Gilbert spun Matthew and whispered, "You lead." Hesitantly, Matthew stepped forward as Gilbert glided back. Matthew gained confidence as the song ended, and gave a happy giggle as Gilbert threw him onto the bed, plopping beside him to wait for the next song. It was "Wishing you were Somehow here Again."

"Bo~ring!" Gilbert jumped up to change the song, but Matthew stopped him.

Clutching his bear tightly for the first time since Gilbert had started singing Matthew stated, "You must have a good memory, if you can remember all the lyrics."

"Well," Gilbert scratched his head, turning very faintly red at the ears, "Francis tried to propose to Roddy halfway through, so I guess it kinda stuck in my head."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Now Gilbert was on defensive, all thought of changing the song forgotten. "And, well, maybe the awesome me thoughtofyouduringit."

Matthew smiled fondly, if not shyly at Gilbert, then motioned to the iPod and standing at one end of his bed. Gilbert noticed that the slow song had ended and now, "The Point of No Return" was on. Good, one of his favorites. Gilbert smirked and mimicked Matthew's stance, standing at the other end of the room, across from Matthew.

"Past the point of no return, no backward glances. The games we played 'till now are at an end…" Matthew came to terms with the fact that Gilbert's voice was otherworldly, and seemed to be getting better. "…will we learn? Beyond the point of no return."

Taking a deep breath and a step forward Matthew began his part, "You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence." As the song progressed, they both took steps forward, meeting on Matthew's bed at, "When will at last the flames consume us?"

"Past the point of no retune, the final threshold!" Both voices rose together in a passion that couldn't ever be matched by a mere actor. Gilbert pulled Matthew down onto the bed in a hug, still singing. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll want me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too, Matthew that's all I ask of" Instead of being silenced with the removal of a mask, Gilbert was silenced with a kiss. The song was abandoned as Gilbert gently returned the kiss. "Um, saviez-vous…Gilbert, je pense que I love you. "

Matthew's adorable confession earned him a gentle nose-to-nose rub and a gentle, "Ich liebe dich auch, mein Kanadier."

"What does that mean?"

Gilbert smiled gently, ignoring Matthew's blush, "It means I love you too, my Canadian."

"Oh." It seemed that for now, Matthew was quite content to just cuddle, but the Prussian wasn't done yet. He leaned down to catch the younger's lips in his own. This time though, he brought the kiss deeper, deftly moving Matthew's shirt out of the way. More kisses soon followed, trailing down Matthew's chest as the Canadian gave a soft moan of approval. The soundtrack repeated, playing deep into the night, but neither remembered to stop it.

**AN.**

**So, Happy Birthday Gilbert! I wanted to write a PruCan, seeing as it's my OTP, but now I have an excuse! Anywho, this was inspired by a RP my bestie Lepermcat3 and I did. It was very fun! *kesesese…* The soundtrack just seems to lend itself to APH. Phantom!Prussia is for the WIN. I mean, Erik is sexy to begin with, then you add Prussia? *nosebleed***


End file.
